


Confessions And Strawberries

by fizzaroo99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Baking, M/M, One Shot, Strawberries, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzaroo99/pseuds/fizzaroo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's fondness for baking has been growing steadily over the past couple years, and so has his crush on Will. So what if Nico decided to bake Will his favorite strawberry pie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions And Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Also on:  
> wattpad: FeliciaRocks  
> tumbr: doctorsexystardis

Nico pushed his hair back out of his eyes as he looked at his masterpiece; a perfectly baked strawberry creme pie sat on the counter, ingredients splayed unorganized around it. Nico had a fondness for baking since he began to remember his mother's cooking lessons and had a well stocked kitchen immediately installed into the cabin. 

A knock at the door startled him out of his stupor and he quickly glanced at the time. 

Crap! He had been so intent on getting the pie perfect that he lost track of time.

"Nico!" a cheery voice called from the other side of the door.

"Umm. One second!" He quickly wiped down some of the counter and brushed himself off then opened the door, reveling a full head of bright hair and a killer smile.

"Hey." Nico's voice cracked and he blushed slightly hoping the other demigod wouldn't notice, " Uh Come on in.." He opened the door and stood awkwardly in the entry way.

Will laughed deeply, "Did a flour bomb go off in here?" he teased, motioning to Nico.

Nico glanced in a near-by mirror and was mortified. Apparently in his haste he managed to spread the flour all over his face, and even in his hair.

"Shut it Solace." he muttered. "Go sit over there," he motioned to a side table, "I've got a surprise for you.."

Will smirked and sat down, watching as Nico tried dusting flour off his head, with no prevail. 

"Uhh I'll be right back," Nico entered the small kitchen area and began to worry.

Oh gods what if he thinks its weird that I baked him something?!

What was I thinking? 

No, no its chill, just a friendly gift that's all. 

Then why am I so nervous he won't like it?

ughhh

Nico shuffled into the main room with the pie in hand, setting it before Will.

"I, uh, I know you like strawberries and I didn't have anything to bake and so I kinda made this for you and um it's okay if you don't like it but..." He started trailing off and clamped his mouth shut to stop him from rambling.

Will stared at him and Nico looked at the floor. Then a smug look spread across his face and he swiped some whipped cream off the pie.

"You know what?" he pointed the whip-creamed finger at Nico, "You're cute." He sucked the whipped cream off his finger. "Now are you gonna get us some forks? Or do we have to use our hands." He teased, looking amused with himself as Nico stuttered out "Yeah okay" and quickly left the room, returning seconds later with two forks. 

Nico sat down and they began to eat the pie together. He furrowed his eyebrows at the situation, then recalled what Will had said.

"I am not cute." he muttered.

"Oh yes you are, and you know what'll make you even cuter?" 

Nico raised his eyebrow and stared warily at the boy across from him, "What would that be?"

Will dolloped whipped cream onto Nico's nose and giggled.

Nico's mouth dropped, his brain trying to process what in Hades was going on.

Will giggled.

Like a little school-girl!

"Who are you and what have to you done to my Will?" Nico demanded.

Will smiled even more, "Your Will?

Nico cursed at his word choice and began fumbling with his speech again.

"Nothing's changed about me Death Boy, Iv'e just decided something." Will stood up and pulled Nico up with him, "That is, if you'll listen to what I have to say."

Nico's defenses were up and he nodded his head softly. His brain barely registered that Will hadn't let go of his hand. 

"We've been friends for a few years now... heck you're turning 17 soon.. and I was thinking about our friendship a bit." Nico looked up at Will, confused. "I wasn't planning on saying anything today, but your little present really sealed the deal for me." He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, Nico finally realizing the heat of Will's other hand holding his. "Nico, I like you. A lot. And I'm not sure about your feelings for me but I hope that my confession will not disrupt our friendship if you wish us to just be friends." Will's eyes searched Nico's, fearing rejection.

His words bounced through Nico's head.

I like you...

Nico's eyes widened from shock.

If you wish to just be friends...

Realization of the fact that Will was scared dawned on him and he took Will's other hand in his own.

Smiling up at him, Nico said aloud 5 words he didn't think he'd ever be able to say.

"I like you too, Solace." 

Will's smile brightened the whole room and he hugged Nico tightly. Then he looked into Nico's eyes and asked, "May I kiss you?" 

Being held in Will's arms felt so right, and everything in Nico's willpower made him say yes.

Will kissed him gently on the lips and smiled, Nico's hand caressing Will's cheek.

"Best early birthday present ever" Nico breathed, kissing Will slowly.


End file.
